


The Censored Language of Love

by academic_ace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Real World, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Terminal Illnesses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academic_ace/pseuds/academic_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” </p>
<p>"Real World" AU where Jean wants to open a cafe and Marco's dying. Inspired by this post: http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/111909165950/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Censored Language of Love

     “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Jean asked incredulously, breaking as they approached the stop sign at the empty intersection. "I love you, man, but I don't even have towels in the trunk, and I am not gonna drive your soggy ass ten miles home afterwards."

     Marco smiled. "Just think about how cool it must feel. Very refreshing."

     He gazed out the window, at the verdant country fields, and Jean couldn't help but give in. Marco was already dying; what was the harm in letting him have this?

     He sighed. "Fine. Go dance in the freaking rain. Just don't get yourself electrocuted, alright?"

     Marco placed a kiss on his cheek. "Feel free to join me, Kirschtein."

     God, Marco was too pure to flirt like that. But after watching his boyfriend smile at the sky, embracing forces of nature that kept him alive and killed him, it was just too much.

_Eventually, the thunder has to come with the rain_ , Jean thought to himself. And realizing how stupid he looked sitting in the car by himself, he sighed and ran into the field where Marco was waiting.

     "I was wondering how long it would take you to come out here," he almost giggled.

      "We might as well both catch pneumonia, right?"

     Marco held Jean, kissed him on the lips. "Don't you dare. There's only room for one ill person in this relationship, and that's me. You'll just have to find another way to be inspirational."

     "I didn't mean it like that," Jean insisted, fully aware now of how soaked he was.

      "Seriously, though, you're going to make such an amazing owner someday. But I swear, if you call the café ‘Marco's’ I'm going to return from the afterlife and punch you in the face."

     "Shut up and dance in the rain, you hippie."

     Marco continued to smile. Jean could posture all he liked, but at the end of the day he was just another love-struck twentysomething with a dream. And so Marco danced, and Jean caught him on the verge of each fall, and the thunder boomed, and it was nearly twenty minutes before the exhausted lovers made their way back to the car and reality.

     "It's going to be a fricking mess in here," Jean complained as he turned the key in the ignition.

     "I still think it's cute that you try not to swear in front of me," Marco commented from the passenger seat.

     "I hope you're happy, because Dr. Bowman's going to be so pissed at me if you get sick because of this."

     "I'll take full responsibility, don't worry."

     Jean shook his head as they started down the road again. "I can't believe I'm in love with such an idiot."

     "Hey, if it weren't for me you would have joined the army, remember? Just the thought of what you were willing to put your poor mother through, why-"

     "Alright, alright I get it, I'm lucky to have you."

     "Damn right, Kirschtein. And I'm yours for however long I've got left."

     Jean pulled back onto the road, and they drove on.


End file.
